As an input apparatus capable of electrostatically detecting an input operation, an input apparatus capable of performing a key input by typing a keyboard displayed on a screen is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such an input device that a GUI component such as a software keyboard is displayed on a typing panel having a function as a display device, and a displayed key is typed, thereby displaying the key.